buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishverse
Wishverse, referred to as Bizarro Land by Cordelia Chase, was an alternate timeline created by Anyanka after Cordelia wished Buffy Summers had never moved to Sunnydale. History Background In this new reality, while Angel and Rupert Giles did move to Sunnydale, Buffy Summers did not. With no one capable of preventing the Harvest, the Master succeeded in escaping from his mystical prison. The Order of Aurelius overran and took over Sunnydale. Angel, considered a traitor, was captured and imprisoned, while others were killed or turned into vampires. Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris were sired and acted as the Master’s leading acolytes. In a town ruled by vampires, Sunnydale High School was lightly populated and held monthly memorials. Favoring the daytime, the school held a Winter Brunch (presumably in lieu of a dance), and students weren’t allowed to drive cars. The remaining human inhabitants of Sunnydale wore dimly colored clothing, as it was believed vampires were attracted to the bright and revealing clothing. A curfew for all townsfolk was set right after school hours. In order to keep the vampires in check, Giles formed a team of vampire hunters formed by Larry Blaisdell, Oz and Nancy. However, they had few resources and were unable to actually affect the Order, who dubbed them the White Hats, and the Master considered them to be a minor nuisance and intended to deal with Giles at some point. Meanwhile, Buffy and her mother had moved to Cleveland, where she met her new Watcher. However, this Watcher had no control over the actions of the Slayer, who, through the years, developed a tough, grim personality similar to Faith Lehane, shunning friends or family, living only to slay, like Kendra Young. Final Fate When Cordelia found herself in this timeline, after learning what had become of Sunnydale in Buffy’s absence, she managed to make contact with the White Hats and explained to Giles what had happened. However, she was killed by Xander and Willow before she could give too much detail. As the Master began preparations to open a blood factory that would make feeding far easier, turning humans into little more than food, Giles contacted Cleveland and had Buffy sent down to provide assistance, although Buffy showed little interest in his talk of another world. Buffy freed Angel from his bonds to provide her with aid in the assault, although she only believed that Angel wanted the Master dead for torturing him rather than that he was willing to help her. Buffy attacked the factory, staking Xander, and allowing Oz to kill Willow, although Angel was staked by Xander, and Buffy’s neck was subsequently broken by the Master, killing her. This shows that even in an alternative universe the Pergamum Codex always come to pass. Realizing that destroying the amulet would negate Cordelia’s original wish, Giles performed a risky ritual to summon the vengeance demon Anyanka, subsequently removing her amulet. The demon asked him how he could be so certain that the other world was any better than this one, to which Giles stated “because it has to be.” He shattered the power center, erasing the timeline and all its consequences from existence — except for the continued destruction of Anyanka’s pendant and loss of power."The Wish" Anya, as a human, later attempted to reach into the past when this world existed to retrieve her amulet, but this effort only drew the vampire version of Willow into the main timeline from a point just before her demise. The doppelganger made a brief effort to re-establish her world, before consenting to be returned to her timeline, finding this world to be no fun. She was swiftly staked upon returning to her world, and the timeline unfolded as before."Doppelgangland" Known Inhabitants *Buffy Summers *Rupert Giles *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Daniel Osbourne *Larry Blaisdell *Harmony Kendall *The Master *Angel *Nancy *John Lee Walker *Unidentified cordette Appearances *"The Wish" *"Doppelgängland" References fr:Wishverse Category:Dimensions Category:Terminology Category:Wishverse